


A Techno Troll Love Story

by Rhythm_Is_Best_Pony



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls - Fandom, Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Before The World Tour, F/M, Trolls world tour - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythm_Is_Best_Pony/pseuds/Rhythm_Is_Best_Pony
Summary: Starting to the beginning, where two small guppy meet. It's a love story that include my Oc.Also Trollex is the main focus here, but I also like the idea of him having two siblings and I thought that Synth and Bliss Marina would be perfect for that!
Relationships: King Trollex/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics: Water baby's lullaby  
> By Alice C.D. Riley, Jessie L. Gaynor and Terry Kluytmans.
> 
> Trollex and my Oc were 5, Synth was 3 and Bliss was 1 year old in this chapter.

It was in the middle of Summer and the water was shining bright. The colors of the sky were beautiful. The fish in the ocean were playing tag, dolphins were singing and dancing around and the turtles were swimming happily around the Reef.

The center of the Reef was vibrant and teeming with life. There, stood a big tower entirely made of coral. At the top of that tower, the coral had been transformed from a giant chunk of coral to a giant heart. This tower got decorated with neon lights and speakers to make it resemble more of a DJ stand a long time ago. And the rest of the place was decorated to resemble a dance floor. Transforming the Reef's center into a place where every fish could go and party to their hearts content.

But of course, the Reef wasn't only for all type of small fish. The Reef was habited by Trolls as well. These Trolls, named Techno Trolls, arrived in the Reef a long time ago. They looked like the normal type of Trolls that you would see in the forest, but with a few differences. Instead of legs and feet, they had a tail that was split in the middle to help them swim and walk on land. Instead of a nose, they had gills that replaced their ears. They had dark bodies covered in bioluminescence neon colors, and a heart symbol on their chest that varied in colors. Their skin was smooth and the texture was scaly. Their hair resembled optical fiber threads. In other words, you could call them Mertrolls. Since they were a combination of mermaids and trolls.

Not far from the center of the Reef was a neon covered coral pathway that led to all the houses of those Mertrolls on each side of the path. At the end of the path though, it led to a magnificent LED castle. Also made in coral, it was decorated with neon colors as well, creating a beautiful sight. It was there that the Royal family resided. But on that wonderful day, no one was inside. Instead, the current King, King Thrill, a large dark blue Techno Troll with green hair and eyes, pixels that resembled light blue freckles, blue, purple and red neon colors on both his arms with his tail covered in purple and red pixels and had a green heart symbol and teeth, was teaching his children how to use the DJ stand in the center of the Reef.

While his wife, Queen Alanah, a fuchsia Techno Troll with magenta hair and pink eyes, orange, yellow and green neon colors on both her arms and the end of her fins and had a pink heart symbol and yellow teeth, was helping others to set up a party close by.

King Thrill, after explaining the basics, sigh when he turned to his children. His daughter and youngest child, Bliss Marina, a small guppy who had almost the same colors as her mother, but her arms were turquoise and yellow, like the end of her fins, her eyes were yellow, her hair gradients from magenta to purple, gills were streaked by light blue lines and yellow teeth, was listening, but since she was too young, she didn't understand half of what he said.

His son, Synth, his second child, a dark purple guppy with hair of various pink tones, pink eyes and freckles, a green heart symbol, green and pink patterns on his arms, fins a bit longer than most guppies with pale blue square outlined pixels-like pattern with a line of pink at the end and white teeth, was listening and paying great attention.

But his eldest, and the next in line to be King, a dark blue Techno Troll with green hair and eyes, blue, violet, red, orange, yellow and green patterns of colors on both arms, pixelated light blue freckles, a pink heart symbol and his fins were longer than any other Techno Trolls along with his body being bigger than a child his age, had his head in the clouds. The young guppy was looking everywhere but his father or the DJ stand. King Thrill shook his head slowly. "Trollex, please... Could you pay attention?" He asked, calmly. The guppy, looked back at him. "Y-yes, dad..."

But, unfortunately, Trollex's curiosity got the best of him once again. And as his father resumed his teaching, he looked at a family swimming by and setting up a picnic at the bottom of the dance floor. His gills perked up a bit when he saw a small guppy, probably his age, swimming around her parents with a big smile on her face. He couldn't see her very well from where he was, but the color of her body was completely different from any other pink Techno Trolls. It actually was a lot lighter, like a soft light pink. While all the other pink Techno Trolls were much darker, like his mother. He tried to look a bit closer and ended up swimming closer, sitting on a rock down below. From there, he could see her better. Her light pink body, her pink hair, eyes and freckles on her cheeks and nose, yellow and pink pixels pattern on her fins with light blue at the end of it, light blue and yellow patterns on her arms and her light blue heart symbol were captivating him. He couldn't look away.

King Thrill looked back at his kids. "Alright, did you-" but sigh once again. Seeing no sign of Trollex, he decided to end the teaching. "I think it's time you kids go spend some time with your mother!" He smiled as he saw both Synth and Bliss swimming away to their mother. But he frowned, when he started looking for his eldest. Fortunately, he didn't have to look far. He simply looked down and saw Trollex sitting on a rock down below. He swam to him, making the guppy jump and hide behind the rock.

Trollex then looked at who startled him over the rock and swam upward so he was facing his father, hands behind his back with a nervous smile on his face. "Trollex..." His father said, looking disappointed. "I thought I told you to be more attentive during my lessons."

Trollex's smile dropped as he looked down. "I know... I'm sorry... I just saw something and got a bit curious..."

King Thrill sigh. "I know you love adventure, but you must understand that what I am teaching you is important. No other Techno Trolls can use the DJ boot but us. So please, next time, try to be more attentive."

Trollex simply nodded. His attention shifting yet again towards that girl he saw earlier, his father catching on as he looked to where his son was looking. He smiled and looked back at Trollex. "Would you like to go talk to her?"

"Um..." Trollex got nervous for some reason, but nodded, his father chuckling. "Then go talk to her!"

Trollex hesitated for a moment and then started swimming towards her, but stopped when he saw her smile to her parents, hug them and swimming away with a small bag. Without thinking, Trollex followed her to the edge of Techno Reef. He lost her along the way though, so he looked around to try and find her, but instead of taking the path she actually took, he went in another direction. He passed by a lot of giant rocks and seaweeds, thinking he was getting lost. Until he heard someone sing in the distance. It was far, but he was still able to make out the words.

_When the Sandman comes_  
_With sweet dreams in his sack,_  
_A lullaby-lu for a dream, O!_

He started to follow the voice. Not knowing who was singing, he entered a maze of rocks.

_What treasures he takes_  
_One by one from his pack,_  
_A lullaby-lu for a dream, O!_

The voice was starting to get a bit louder as he got closer. Smiling, Trollex continued to navigate in the rock maze, guided by the enchanting voice.

_There are dreams of the forest_  
_And dreams of the sea,_  
_A lullaby-lu for a dream, O!_  
_Where sea urchins wait_  
_To go swimming with thee,_  
_A lullaby-lu for a dream, O!_

Finally, he stopped in front of a small wall of rocks. As he went to check above them, he saw the girl of earlier, singing beautifully to herself while she picked some ingredients that her parents asked her to get.

_Dreams of deep-sea caves_  
_Where the waves softly splash,_  
_A lullaby-lu for a dream, O!_

As she danced around the ingredients, Trollex silently watched her. Leaning on a rock that wasn't stable.

_Where silver and gold fish_  
_Pass by like a flash,_  
_A lullaby-lu for a dream, O!_

She picked up more ingredients and started dancing again, her arms full.

_There are grottoes of pearl_  
_All a-glimmer and glow,_  
_A lullaby-lu for a dream, O!_

The rock started to fall over, bringing with it Trollex. Loosing his balance, he failed to swim upwards and regain it(his balance), instead he fell down the small hill like a ball. The rock rolled down in another direction and disappeared, while the young prince fell in front of the girl, flat on his back.

 _And Mertrolls to sing thee_  
_A lullaby_ \- "Oh!"

She backed away after hearing the rock falling, thinking it was going to crush her. She turned around, expecting to see the rock, but instead she saw the prince falling on his back.

"Ouch..." Trollex said, sitting up. He leaned on his left arm while he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, his eyes closed. The girl took her bag, putting the ingredients in and putting the bag back down. She swam closer to him, giggling. "Are you alright?" She asked, extending a hand towards him. He opened his eyes, looked up at her and swam away from her a bit, almost panicking. "I-I wasn't spying on you, I swear!" He replied.

The girl laughed. "It's okay, Prince Trollex!" Then looked at him with a warm smile. "Are you alright?"

The young Prince looked at her, surprised that she didn't just leave, like all the other kids. "I- ... Yes, I'm... Fine.." He said, a bit embarrassed of the situation he was in. The girl nodded. "I'm glad!" She said, taking her bag. "I should probably get back to my parents. It was nice seeing you!" She started to leave, but Trollex stopped her. "W-wait!" He said. "What's your name?"

She turned back to face him and smiled. "I'm Coralie!"

He smiled. "Would you like to be friends?" He asked.

Coralie looked at him, her eyes almost sparkling with joy. "I would love to be your friend!"

Since that day, they were practically never seen without the other and became inseparable.


	2. Beat Drop Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where Trollex meet his friend Beat Drop Button, or Beat if you will!
> 
> Trollex and Coralie in this chapter are now 10 years old

It was seven a.m. in the morning. Still early for most Techno Trolls to be out of their homes, if you didn't count those who had jobs to go to.

And Prince Trollex was already out of the castle, swimming towards Coralie's home with a bag on his back.

Once he finally reached his friend's home, he knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and Trollex was faced with Coralie's father. The man was smaller than Trollex's father, his scales were pink with his hair the same color. His eyes, heart and freckles were bright yellow and he did not have any other colors or patterns on him. "Hello, Prince Trollex!" The man said. "Are you here for Coralie?"

Trollex nodded. "Hi, Mr. Pixel! Yes I am!"

Mr. Pixel smiled and opened the door wider so Trollex could enter. "She's in her room! Go right ahead!"

Trollex swam inside. "Thank you!" And went directly to her room. He knocked and waited for her to answer. Once she opened the door, Trollex couldn't even say a word as she took him by the arm and forced him in her room, closing the door behind him. "Whoa, Cora wha-" He began, but Coralie cut him off. "Look at this!" Showing a small painting of the Reef. "Isn't it amazing!?" She asked, an excited smile on her face.

Trollex looked at it. "Um... It's a picture of Techno Reef..?" Smiling at her, a bit confused. She turned the painting back to her, looking extremely happy. "I KNOW! I've never painted something that looked so realistic before!" She said, now hugging the painting.

Trollex was taken aback. "Wait... You painted this?" He asked, now very curious. Coralie looked back at him, still smiling widely. "Yes! My mother showed me how! She has been teaching me for a while now. And I'm finally getting good at it!"

  
Trollex smiled. "Happy to know you're getting better at what you liked to do for years!" Coralie put back the painting on her desk. "Yeah, and right when i was about to give up..."

Trollex rolled his eyes, smiling. "And I've told you many times to never give up on what you love. Speaking of which..." He swam closer to her. "Remember when my dad told me to stop exploring outside of Techno Reef?"

Coralie turned to face him, her arms crossed. "Lex, that was yesterday... And we both got grounded for it.. I'm actually surprised my parents let you in. Aren't you supposed to stay at the castle?"

Trollex looked at her with a nervous smile. "Yeess... Buuuut it was getting boring and I may have found a new place we could go visit..?" He said with his arms behind his back, now looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Trollex..." She looked at him, a bit disappointed.

"Please..?" He said, making puppy dog eyes at her.

Coralie tried her hardest to resist, but she sigh, defeated. "Where do you wanna go?"

Trollex smiled and took out of his bag a small map of the reef. "It's right outside that way." Showing the map to her, pointing at where it was, just left of the castle. "It's a sunken ship!"

Coralie took the map, now very interested. "A sunken ship?" Trollex nodded. "Now we just need an escape plan..." He said, thinking.

Coralie then took him by the arm and left through her window. Trollex smiled, following her.

As they were approaching the castle, some guards swam by making them hide behind a rock. They sneaked to another rock, closer to the castle and after a few minutes of sneaking past the guards, they finally reached the border and left the Reef.

They swam towards the ship, twirling around each other and laughing. Coralie was the first to stop as soon as they saw the ship. It was massive and broken in half. Some barnacles and moss was growing on it's sides. There was some small fish swimming in and coming out the windows.

A whale passing above them snapped her back to reality and she saw Trollex already swimming closer to the ship. She panicked and swam as fast as she could to get closer to him.

"Lex, i don't like this..." Coralie said, as they were entering the ship through a window. "Oh? Are you scared?" He teased, smirking at her. The room they were in was rather huge, but quite small for a shark to be in. "Yes!" She answered, hugging one of his arms.

Trollex rolled his eyes, smiling. "Oh, don't be such a guppy!" And swam away from her to a chest sitting in a corner of the room. "But.. We ARE guppies..." She said, as a shadow passed behind her through another window. She looked towards it, but saw nothing.

"Lex? C-can we go back home...?" She asked, swimming closer to him, while Trollex was trying to open the chest. He let go of it and looked back at Coralie. "Now? But, we just got here..." he said, a bit disappointed.

Then, out of nowhere, a small echo-ey grunt was heard from deeper within the ship. Coralie instantly hid behind Trollex, while he stood protectively in front of her. With a very serious expression, hiding his fear, Trollex took Coralie's hand and hesitantly started swimming towards the sound slowly through the hallways of the ship.

The hallways were dark, empty and looked like something you would see in a horror movie. Coralie grabbed both Trollex's shoulders, shaking uncontrollably, until the grunts got so loud they felt really close to them. The pair passed in front of a half opened door and heard a moan of pain coming from the inside, followed by another grunt. They backed up to the door and Trollex got on his guards as he opened the door slowly.

The door made an awfully loud creaking sound, making the grunts and moans of pains stop. And as Trollex and Coralie entered the room and looked around, the one in pain was hiding, scared to be attacked again.

"D-do you t-think a monste-er was ma-making these... sounds...?" Coralie said, almost in a whisper. She was still shaking out of fear. Then, Trollex turned around and hugged her. "If it was a monster, we would've been attacked already. Besides, I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you." He said, smiling warmly to her.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard another moan of pain, but muffled. They jumped and Coralie hid behind Trollex once again, holding his shoulders, her fear coming back. Trollex got back on his guards, swimming slowly towards the sound. Once he got close enough, he looked over some boxes lying in a corner of the room, only to find a small bioluminescent green fish. The small fish was badly hurt and shaking in fear.

"Oh no..." Trollex said, swimming to the small fish's right side. Seeing that, the green fish flinched. "No, no, don't be scared! We're not gonna hurt you!" Coralie said, swimming to his left side. "Y-y-you m-mea-ean it...?" The fish said. "Of course!" Coralie replied, taking him in her arms as carefully as she could. Then a loud noise was heard. It sounded like something hitting metal.

"Uuh.. That's not good..." Trollex said, taking Coralie by the hand, swimming out of the room. They swam fast in the hallways, Coralie still holding the little green fish with one arm, passing by some windows on their way. Looking through the windows quickly, Coralie saw a few sharks in the distance, with five Barracudas circling around the ship. Trollex started to panic, but he did not let it show. He had to keep Coralie and the little fish safe. He swam to an exit, but was met with a Barracuda, so he swam back to the hallway as fast as he could to another exit, but was met by a shark.

Fortunately, Trollex saw the royal guards coming their way and they were led by King Thrill.

Trollex hugged Coralie and the green fish as he watched his father and the guards chasing away the predators easily. And as soon as the creatures were gone, the King took the kids and swam as fast as he could back to Techno Reef, while ordering his guards to keep looking for other predators on their way.

Once everyone was safe and sound, back at the castle, King Thrill was furious.

Trollex could do nothing but look down, hands behind his back. Coralie was behind him, giving the small fish to a guard so he could get proper medical attention and froze at the King's voice.

"You disobeyed me, again..." Trollex flinched at this. "You were supposed to stay inside the castle, but you left by tricking the guard who was supposed to keep an eye on you." King Thrill sighed and looked at Coralie. "I thank your father for telling me, Coralie. But you're also grounded." The King then looked at two random guards. "Take her home, please." They nodded and left with her.

Once King Thrill and Trollex were alone with the rest of the family, King Thrill sighed again. "I'm sorry, dad..." Trollex said, before his father could speak another word. "How many time has a situation like this happened...?" King Thrill asked, more to himself than to his son. "It's not like anyone got hurt..." Trollex added, almost whispering. "Trollex..." King Thrill started. "Yes... But that was thanks to me and our guards. What would you have done if we weren't there for you?"

"I just-" Trollex started, but his father cut him off. "I thought I told you to stop leaving the Reef."

"I can't help it.." Trollex said, looking up at his father. "There's so much to discover all around us and-" King Thrill cut him off again. "I know. But i also know what awaits us outside the Reef. And it's too dangerous."

Trollex crossed his arms. "How do you know..?" Getting annoyed. "Trollex..." His mother said, while his father just looked away. "Your father used to leave the Reef a lot when he was your age as well." Trollex looked at her, he couldn't believe what he heard. "He did..?" He asked, but then his father spoke again. "Starting today," The King looked back at his first son. "you will be confined to your room until you have proven to me that I can trust you again. Now, go to your room."

Trollex sighed and swam away as his father ordered him to.

*******

A few days later, the little fish was finally able to leave the hospital, but he had nowhere to go. Right before the Barracudas could harm him, both his parents died trying to protect him. He got sad again, but then thought about the ones who saved him and decided to go back at the castle.

He explained the whole situation to the King, and was allowed to stay. So he went to Trollex, who was bored out of his mind in his room. The young prince was upside down on a chair made out of a giant shell, a book on his face.

"Uuh.. Hello?" The green fish said. Trollex dropped the book and looked at him. "Oh!" He sat up straight quickly. "It's you, uuh.. How are you?"

"I've been better, but my wounds don't hurt no more!" The fish looked around Trollex's room. To the right was a small library and the chair where Trollex was sitting on with a window above the chair, on his left was a desk-like table with nothing on it but some crayons and papers. And in the middle of the room was another giant shell, bigger than the chair, made to resemble a bed. "Nice room! But it looks too.. Empty..." He said, then turned back to Trollex. "Oh! Sorry, my name is Beat! It's nice to meet you, also thank you for saving me!"

"Oh! Well, you're welcome.." Trollex said. "I'm Trollex, it's nice to meet you too!" He smiled at Beat, who was now just staring out the window saying what a nice view the Prince had.

Later that day, it was almost bed time, but Trollex was getting curious. Too curious to sleep. Curious about his new friend, Beat. So, instead of listening to his mother, who just entered the room, he kept asking questions.

"How old are you?"

"9 years old!"

"Trollex..?" His mother tried to get his attention, but no avail. "Why were you all alone in that ship?" Trollex asked and failed to notice getting lifted up by his mother and placed on his bed. "Oh... It's a... Long story.. I-i don't wanna talk about it right now..." Beat said, looking down.

"Oh, okay... But don't you have parents waiting for you?" Trollex said as he absentmindedly got under his blanket.

Beat looked away. "Not anymore..." Hearing this, Trollex's shoulders dropped. "I... I'm sorry..." He said and hugged the little fish.

Beat started to cry silently. "Oh... Don't make me cry again, man..." And hugged Trollex back.

Queen Alanah hugged them both. "It's going to be alright. You can stay as long as you want." She smiled brightly at Beat, who looked up at her. "Try to sleep now, alright? I'll be here if you need anything." She said, patting his little head. Then, she kissed Trollex goodnight and left the room while turning off the lights and closing the door behind her.

As Trollex was comforting Beat in the dark, Coralie sneaked into his room from his window. "Lex? Are you sleeping?" She said, whispering.

"Nope!" He replied, smiling at her and whispering also.

When she heard his voice, she swam to him and hugged him. He hugged her back, with Beat in between them. Then, Beat whispered "Wait, it's you again!"

Coralie backed away a little, sitting on the bed and looked at the little green fish in Trollex's arms. "Hey little guy! I'm Coralie, it's nice to meet you!" She said, still whispering and smiling at him.

Beat smiled. "I'm Beat, nice to meet you too! But.. Why are you here?" He whispered confused.

She blushed a bit and shrugged. "Just saying Hi to Trollex."

Trollex smiled, while Beat was still confused. "But, aren't you supposed to be home?" He asked.

She looked down at the bed, her blush got even brighter. "I can't pass a day without seeing him..." She said, whispering so low that neither of them heard her.

Trollex looked at her, now confused as well. "What did you say?" He whispered, but she brushed it off. "Nothing important..." She replied.

Trollex crossed his arms at that. "Why do you always say that..?"

Coralie rolled her eyes, smiling. "Because it's a secret!"

"I can keep a secret!" Trollex whispered, trying to know what she was hiding.

"But it's my personal secret..." She whispered, crossing her arms and looking away.

"But you know you can trust me with it!" Trollex tried again, sitting closer to her.

"I'd like to keep it to myself..." She whispered back.

"... Alright, fine..." Trollex replied, defeated. He really didn't want her to say something she didn't want to say.

"Heh... You two are-" Beat yawned. "Something..." And fell asleep beside Trollex.

Coralie smiled at that. "Alright then, I'll see you later!" She whispered to Trollex. "Yeah, okay!" He replied, smiling as well. She went to leave, but once she was close to the window, she swam back to Trollex, hugged him, kissed him on the cheek and left quickly after.

Trollex was shocked and blushing brightly. And after a few minutes, he smiled and laid down, falling asleep within seconds with a big smile on his face.


	3. Music Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:   
> Fallen - Janno Gibbs  
> Count on me - Bruno Mars  
> (I might change some words in the lyrics to fit the story.. Or more like the type of Trolls I'm writing about, hope that's okay!)

Trollex stayed trapped in his room for a month and a half before his father finally decided to let him out. Although, King Thrill ordered him to stay within the castle. But Trollex thought it was better than staying in his room all day...

So, Trollex started passing his days in the music room with Beat. He had nothing else to do so why not practicing his skills with some random instruments?

The music room was quite large and had many instruments as well as two music synthesizers. One was bigger that the other. But instead of choosing those, Trollex went for the synthetic piano. He then started to play and sing a random song. And what Trollex sang ended up being a love song.

_Our little conversations_   
_Are turning into little sweet sensations_   
_And they're only getting sweeter every time_

Upon hearing this, there was no doubt about it. Just the way he was singing those words gave it away. The boy was in love.

_Our friendly get togethers_   
_Are turning into visions of forever_   
_If I just believe this foolish heart of mine_   
_I can't pretend_   
_That I'm just a friend_

Now, Beat just needed to find out who caught the boy's heart. Sadly, Beat only ever saw Trollex and Coralie together. Not to mention the fact that she visited him every night when he was stuck in his room.

_'Cause I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be_   
_I think I'm fallin', fallin' in love with you_   
_And I don't, I don't know what to do_   
_I'm afraid, you'd turn away_   
_But I'll say it anyway_   
_I think I'm fallin' for you_   
_I'm fallin' for you_

Since Beat met those two, there hasn't been a day where the two hadn't seen each other. Even if it was just for a minute.

_Whenever we're together_   
_Wishing that goodbyes would turn to never_   
_'Cause with you is where I'll always wanna be_

Wait... Was it Coralie? Was Trollex actually in love with his best friend? Beat looked up at Trollex who was now looking at they keys of his synthetic piano.

 _Whenever I'm beside you_  
 _All I really wanna do is hold you_  
 _No one else but you has meant this much to me-_ Oh come on..."

The song got interrupted when Trollex pressed a wrong key. He pouted and crossed his arms. "I had it this time..."

Beat laughed at that. "You having trouble?"

The young prince sighed. "I always mess up everything when I get too concentrated..."

Beat thought for a moment, then smiled and look back at Trollex. "Maybe.. Try to let loose a little bit?"

Trollex's gills twitched as he looked at Beat. "You think I should?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright..." He went to start over but the door opened and Coralie joined them.

This startled Trollex though and he jumped while pressing some random keys at the same time, making Beat and Coralie laugh.

She swam to him. "Hey, Lex! Whatcha playin'?"

"Hey, Cora! Uuhh..." He blushed, making Beat a bit suspicious. "J-just a random song..."

Coralie looked at him with excited smile. "Oh! Can i hear it?"

"Uuuhhh.... S-sure...!" Trollex started to think. Trying to find another song, and fast. And within seconds he started to play again and sing.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_   
_I'll search the world to find you_   
_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_   
_I'll be the light to guide you_   
_We'll find out what we're made of_   
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

Coralie smiled and joined in, sitting beside Trollex at the piano. Beat just watched the two, curious to see if his suspicions were correct.

_You can count on me like one, two, three_   
_I'll be there_   
_And I know when I need it, I can count on you like four, three, two_   
_And you'll be there_   
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh, yeah_   
_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_   
_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah_

As the pair continued to sing, Beat noticed some little signs that he never noticed before. The way they looked at each other was already pretty telling, but he realized that Cora was getting closer to Trollex little by little. As if she wanted to be as close as possible.

_If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep_   
_I'll sing a song beside you_   
_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_   
_Every day I will remind you, oh_   
_We'll find out what we're made of_   
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

Beat noticed someone else watching from the doorway. It was Trollex's little brother, Synth. The little guppy was smiling, but when he saw the little green fish staring at him he left quickly.

_You can count on me like one, two, three_   
_I'll be there_   
_And I know when I need it, I can count on you like four, three, two_   
_And you'll be there_   
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh, yeah_   
_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_   
_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah_

Then, Beat realized something else. Trollex wasn't messing up the piano melody that he was making, and he wasn't really looking at what he was doing either. Was the fact that Cora was there actually helping the prince?

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_   
_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_   
_You know...You can count on me like one, two, three_   
_I'll be there_   
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two_   
_And you'll be there_   
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh, yeah_   
_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_   
_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh_   
_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Once the song was over, Coralie hugged Trollex and he hugged her back. Both smiling and blushing a little bit. Beat smiled as well, but rolled his eyes. "By the way, Cora..." Beat started, and she let go of Trollex to look at him. "Aren't you grounded?"

She smiled. "Not anymore! My parents told me they wanted to trust me again, so they decided to let me leave the house. And I have to show them that i won't do anything bad this time!"

Trollex sighed. "Lucky... I think I got out of the reef one too may times, 'cause of that, my dad still doesn't want me to leave the castle..." He crossed his arms.

Coralie thought for a moment and then hugged him again. "But I can still come and visit! And we can hang out anywhere in the castle!"

Trollex smiled, hugging her back. "Yeah, you're right!"

Beat snickered. "Get a room you two!" He said, making them both blush and let go of each other, keeping a one meter distance between them.

Beat laughed again. "Yep! You two really are something!"

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now, I hope you liked it! If not I won't continue it... Or more like concentrate on other stories and forget about this one...


End file.
